The Secret World of Og (film)
| last_aired = | runtime = 70 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} The Secret World of Og is a 1983 animated film produced by Hanna-Barbera's Australian subsidiary (Hanna-Barbera Australia Pty. Ltd.), Universal Pictures and Dino De Laurentiis Corporation and based on the 1961 children's novel of the same name by Pierre Berton. It originally aired in three parts on ABC Weekend Special series on April 30, May 7 and 14, 1983. Plot A small green elfin creature visits a family of five young siblings (Penny, Pamela, Peter, Patsy and Pollywog) and their pets (Yukie, a dog and Earless, a cat) to help himself to their comic books. The children follow the creature through a secret downward passageway into a colorful underground realm of Og, a world of small green people who love games of make-believe. The inhabitants of this mushroom town mimic the characters of the children's favorite comic books. After the children and their pets survive several fantastic escapades, the Ogians enlist them to help save Og from the dreaded Snake People. But the children, unlike the Ogians, understand the difference between fantasy and reality, and when they expose the Snake People as mere comic book characters, the Ogians let them go free, all the wiser after their first visit to the Secret World of Og. Voices *Fred Travalena – Og *Janet Waldo – Mother *Virginia Madsen - Old Lady *Richard Chamberlain - Old Man, Glub Villager *Noelle North – Penny *Josh Rodine – Peter *Marissa Mendanhall – Pamela *Sean Connery - Long John Silver *Julie McWhirter-Dees – Pollywog, Green Lady, Woman *Peter Cullen – Yukon Pete, Earless *Richard Beals – Floog, Flub, Blib, Little Green Man #2, Og Boy *Hamilton Camp – Sheriff, Little Green Man #1, Butcher, Villager, Mushroom Harvester *Dick Erdman – Pirate #1, Mayor, Man *Brittany Wilson – Patsy *Michael Rye – Worker, Cowboy #1, Green Deputy, Narrator *Joe Medalis – Victim #2, Green Man, Glog, Doctor *Andre Stojka – Victim #1, Elder Og, Og Father Production credits *'Written by': Mark Evanier *'Based on the book by': Pierre Berton *'Recording Director': Gordon Hunt *'Casting': Ginny McSwain *'Recorded at': B and B Sound by Ken Berger *'Voices': Fred Travalena, Janet Waldo, Virginia Madsen, Sean Connery, Richard Chamberlain, Noelle North, Josh Rodine, Marissa Mendanhall, Julie McWhirter-Dees, Peter Cullen, Richard Beals, Hamilton Camp, Brittany Wilson, Dick Erdman, Michael Rye, Joe Medalis, Andre Stojka *'Storyboard and Character Design': Steve Lumley *'Timing': Chris Cuddington *'Staging Design': Deane Taylor, Mike Trebert, Simon O'Leary, Peter Sheehan *'Background Styling': Richard Zaloudek, Mike King-Prime *'Background Artists': Jerry Liew, Rod Simpson *'Animation Supervisors': Gerry Grabner, Di Rudder *'Special Effects Animator': Henry Neville *'Animators': Sue Beak, Dick Dunn, Greg Ingram, John McClenahan, Paul Maron, Mike Stapleton, Richard Slapscinski, Peter Eastmant, Di Rudder, Peter Gardiner, Cynthia Leech, Paul McAdam, Pam Lofts, Don McKinnon, Chris Hauge, Don Ezard *'Assistant Animators': Paul Baker, Karen Barboutis, Christopher Green, Rodney Brunsdon, Denise Kirkham, Jim Wylie, Peter Jones, Lianne Hughes, James Baker, Kevin Peaty *'Inbetweening Supervisor': Helen McAdam *'Animation Checking': Ellen Bayley, Brodee Myers, Ian Hibble, Lyn McLean, Lauralei Wethy, Kim Marden *'Colour Styling': Esther Ginat *'Xerox': Joan Lawson, Sven Christoffeson *'Paint Supervisor': Donene Bailey *'Production Manager': Jack Pietruska *'Co-ordinator': Roz Wiseman *'Production Accountant': Wayne Dearing *'Camera Department': Renée Robinson, Tanya Viskich, Tibor Papp, Mark Benvenuti, John Ilmenstein, Jan Cregan *'Music Composed and Produced by': Harold Faltermeyer and Ian Mason *'Supervising Music Editor:' Charles MArtin Inouye *'Music Editing:' Segue Music *'Additional Music by' Alexander Courage, Graham Preskett *'Synthesizer Programming': Harold Faltermeyer *'Orchestrations by' Steven Scott Smalley, Chris Boardman, Jonathan Scheffer, Shirley Walker, Alexander Courage, J. A. C. Redford *'Orchestra Conducted by': Jonathan Scheffer, Shirley Walker *'Orchestra Contractors': Sandy De Crescent, Patty Fidelibus *'Music Preparation:' JoAnne Kane Music *'Music Recorded at': Oasis Recording Studios, Los Angeles, CA, Music Farm Studios, New York, NY, Warner Bros. Recording Studios, Burbank, CA *'Music Scoring Mixers:' Brian Reeves and Robert Fernandez *'Editing': Robert Ciaglia *'Sound Effects': Angello Revello *'Sound Mixing': Peter Fenton at United Sound Studios *'Neg Matching': Chris Rowell Productions *'Processed by': Atlab Australia *'Producer': Doug Paterson *'Associate Producers': Martha Schumacher and Steve Lumley *'Animation Director': Geoff Collins *'Directed by': Steve Lumley *'Produced by': Hanna-Barbera Australia Pty. Ltd. and Dino De Laurentiis Corporation *'Distributed by': Universal Television *'© 1983 Universal City Studios, Inc. and Southern Star Operations Pty Limited' See also * List of works produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions * ABC Weekend Special DVD release On September 13, 2011, The Secret World of Og was released on DVD in Region 1 by Visual Entertainment (VEI). [https://www.amazon.com/dp/B000MX7UEY The Secret World of Og DVD]. References External links * * * * Category:1983 television specials Category:1980s American animated films Category:American films Category:1980s American television specials Category:Animated television specials Category:Animated fantasy films Category:ABC Weekend Special Category:American Broadcasting Company television specials Category:Hanna-Barbera television specials Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:Films about children Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Film scores by Harold Faltermeyer Category:Film scores by Shirley Walker Category:Film scores by Steven Scott Smalley Category:Film scores by Alexander Courage Category:Film scores by Graham Preskett Category:Films produced by Dino De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Martha De Laurentiis